A Simple Prom Story
by A Shot of Amber
Summary: A spoof taken to make fun of the aspect of the Prom including me the author~!


A Simple Prom Story  
By Essence (A.K.A- Star or The Author)  
  
  
Hi Minna! This is not my first story but one of the first I put on ASMR. Please note I wrote this thing one night in May so that is why some of the things are a little off. It's just a little comedy I got from my friend James. Also note the town St.Charles is the town I live in. Other then that, enjoy and please send feedback. I beg for email and love it dearly, almost as much as I love Darien.   
  
Disclamir: (The Author is seen being held at gunpoint by the Japanese Mafia)  
" Go on tell them," one man mutters to the author.  
(Weak, scared voice): I do not own Sailor Moon, the very cool, very beautiful, and sweet Naoko Takutchie owns it. (Really fast) But I do own Darien!  
(Gunshots) The Author falls dead.  
  
A Simple Prom Story   
By: Essence  
  
Darien sat on the couch of the Tuskino house looking around at the surrondings and being bored. He had been there for about 30 minutes which in this time he had some schuffling upstairs and a girls screams, thinking it was just Serena tripping over Luna and everthing else in her room, he ignored it.  
  
Suddenly Darien heard someone coming down the stairs behind him. He turned around just as the amazingly stunning, gorgeaues, pretty, cute, beautiful, smart…  
  
(Random Audience Member) " Can we get on with it already!"  
  
(The Author) " Sheesh, Allright already."(Muttering) "Grump"  
  
(Audience Member) " I heard that!"  
  
(Author) *Sweatdrop *  
  
Now where was I, Ahhh here we go.   
  
Author came walking down the stairs. Darien was stunned to see the author instead of Serena, like he origanally expected.  
  
" Uhh, Star, what are you doing here? Where is Serena?" Darien asked.  
  
" She told me she doesn't like you anymore and she thinks you're a weenie, so I'm your new date." The author replied.  
  
" Well it sayed here in the script, that Serena and I have loved each other for over a thousand years and that we will never give the other one up." Darien replied reading his script.  
  
" Give me that!" Star replied grabbing the script from him and throwing it out a random window that appered out of no where.  
  
" I'm your new date now, so lets hit the road." Star said grabbing Darien arm and pulling him toward he door.  
  
Just then the door slammed open to reveal a fumming Serena dressed in a short pink dress with bits of tree twigs and leaves stuck in her hair.  
  
" Porkchops! She escaped," Star muttered shrinking back from Volcano Serena. " Uh gee look at the time, looks like I got to go," Star said looking at her empty wrist and running past Serena out the door.   
  
(The sound of a car starting and then speeding down the street is heard.)  
  
" Where have you been?" Darien asked Serena.  
  
" Don't ask," Serena replied.  
  
*Later at the Prom *  
  
" Hey where is Serena and Darien?" Ami yelled over the overly loud music.  
  
Mina just kept on dancing.  
  
" Hey Mina! Did you hear me?" Ami shouted again.  
  
Mina just kept on dancing.  
  
" Mina!" Ami screamed at the blond.  
  
Mina just kept on dancing.  
  
" That's it, Ami muttered. She pulled a pillow from behind her back and whacked Mina over the head with it.  
  
" Huh? What the…? Hey Ami why did you do that?" Mina yelled over the music.  
  
" I asked you a question, Do you know where Serena and Darien are?" Ami replied.  
  
" No, I lost my script this morning so I have no idea what's going on. I'm just going with it," Mina replied.  
  
Ami sweatdropped and walked away from Mina, who went back to dancing. She walked over to where Lita was standing, talking to some guy.  
  
"Hi my name is Lita. You know it's so strange but you look just like an old boyfriend of mine." Lita said to the really cute guy guy that looked just like her old boyfriend Freddy.  
  
" Your name is Lita? Wow that's really strange because I used to date a girl named Lita until I dumped her one day while it was raining under a pavillion and some song about a man and rain was playing. She was a real nut bar if you ask me. By the way my name is Freddy," Freddy replied.  
  
" Freddy!!" Lita screamed. " So you think I'm a nut bar?!?! I'll turn you into a nut bar!!!"   
  
Freddy turned and ran from his ex-girlfriend who's face had just turned an inhuman shade of red. Lita ran after him.  
  
" You get back here, Freddy!! I've got some things I need to settle with you!" Lita yelled as she chased Freddy right out of the gym.  
  
Ami sweatdroped as she watched this whole thing happen.  
  
" Maybe I will go and find Rei," she muttered.  
  
Rei was at the punch bowl, getting some punch when Ami walked up to her.  
  
" Hey Rei, having fun?" Ami asked grabbing a cookie.  
  
" No, All the cute guys here have dates, the music sucks, the punch hasn't been spiked yet, and Darien isn't here yet." Rei replied taking a sip of her punch.  
  
" Uh, Rei, I thought you had gotten over Darien by now," Ami replied ladaling up some punch for herself.  
  
" Yea well, some things die hard," Rei replied crankly looking toward the door just as Serena and Darien walked in.  
  
Rei's face lighted up and her eye's turned into large red hearts. She dropped her punch cup on the ground and ran blindly over to the couple, mowing down innocent people in her way since she couldn't see because of the hearts in her eyes.  
  
Darien and Serena walked into the large ballroom and looked around them. Some couples were dancing but most were trying to make conversatition over the blasting music. Suddenly Rei burst out of the crowd and ran over to Darien. She grabbed his other free arm since Serena was holding onto his other one.   
  
" So Darien, I was wondering, if your not busy and all, if you would like to try the new fudge sundae at Flavor Factory. Of course if you haven't eaten already or maybe we can get take out and go on a boat ride on the lake." Rei said, a dreamy, out of it look on her face. At least her eyes are back to normal.  
  
" Excuse me, but what are you doing, hanging on to my boyfriend like that?" Serena asked the drooling Rei.  
  
Rei didn't seem to hear Serena, she just kept drooling and looking up at Darien who at this time was sweatdropping and had a disoriented look on his face. The kind only anime charectures get.  
  
Suddenly Nephrite appered in the middle of the gym dressed in his general uniform.  
  
" I am Nephrite of the Dark Kingdom! I will take all your energy!" He said then started laughing.  
  
Molly burst out of the crowd and over to Nephrite.  
  
" Oh Nephrite! You've come back to me! Now we can go and get that chocalte parfit after all!" Molly cried happily.  
  
" What are you talking about? Chocalte parfit? Who are you?" asked a very confused Nephrite.  
  
"I can answer this one," Serena said walking over to the two, abondaning Darien to Rei for the moment.  
  
" This is Molly and you met her when you were Maxfield Stanton, you were supposed to get a chocalte parfit with her but you were killed before you could."  
  
" That is right, Maxfield, and now that your back. Do you want to go and get that parfit?" Molly asked.  
  
" I can't do that, I have to get energy for queen Beryl," Nephrite replied.  
  
" Uhh, baka, Beryl has been gone for like two years now, where have you been?" Serena asked.  
  
" I'm not totally sure, after I was supposedly killed, I woke up in a little town called St. Charles. It took me almost two years to escape from that place." Nephrite replied.  
  
" Wow, sounds scary," Serena replied.  
  
" It was, I guess that is Zoiciste's idea of hell. So there is no more Negaverse?" Nephrite asked Serena.  
  
" Nope, it's all gone," Seren replied.  
  
" Well then no point of being here." Nephrite changed back into Maxfield Stanton. " So Molly how about we go and get that chocalte parfit." He asked Molly.  
  
" Sure," Molly replied nodding her head. She took his arm and the two walked out the ballroom.  
  
Serena sighed; this was turning into one strange night. She turned around to see that Darien and Rei had disappered.  
  
" Hey where's Darien?" Serena cried out in a shocked way.  
  
" Last time I saw him he was being dragged out the door, by Rei who was muttering something about a boat ride and rope," Ami replied walking up behind Serena.  
  
Serena got instanly pissed off at this and her transformation locket suddenly appeared in her hand.  
  
" Moon Prisim Power!" Serena shouted holding up her hands.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
" Moon Star Power!" She tried again.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
" Uhh, Moon Crysatal Power?"  
  
Still nothing happened.  
  
" Psst Serena, isn't it "Eternal Moon, Make-up!" now?" Ami whisperered to Serena.  
  
" What are you talking about?" Serena replied looking confused.  
  
Ami had pulled out her script from behind her back and was now studying it.  
  
" Yea it says right in here, Serena pulls out her transformation locket and shouts the words, " Eternal Moon Make-up!"" Ami said reading from the script.   
  
" Screw the script," Serena replied grabbig the script from Ami and throwing it away from them where it hit a kid named Kenny and killed him.  
  
" On my God, you killed Kenny!" Stan screamed.  
  
" You bastard!" Kyle replied.  
  
Kenny just lay on the floor. Serena and Ami sweatdropped and turned away from the third graders and their potty mouths.  
  
" Um anyways, where were we?" Serena asked Ami  
  
" You were trying to transform except you kept using the wrong names." Ami replied.  
  
" Yea well, Dic sucks and they have still haven't translated the Stars season, so I can't use " Eternal Moon Make-up!" the kiddes wouldn't understand it." Serena replied.  
  
" Well then what transformation will you use?" Ami asked.  
  
" Let's see I think I will use, " Cosmic Moon Power, Make-Up!" Serena replied.  
  
" But the season has yet to be translated," Ami pointed out.  
  
" So what, Dic is crazy," Serena replied. Her S season locket suddenly appeared in her hand.  
  
" Cosmic Moon Power, Make-Up!" Serena yelled.  
  
After twirling around in space, naked for an about half a minute, at which this point a large group of pre-adolecent boys had gathered to watch and drool.  
  
Sailor Moon straightened out of her ending post and ran out of the gym. The boys ran to the bathroom, Ami just sweatdropped and followed Sailor Moon out of the gym.  
  
*Meanwhile *   
  
Rei had tied Darien up and tied a gag around his mouth so he couldn't shout and bring attention to them when she whisked him away from the Prom. They now sat in a boat that floated on the lake, the moonlight shone on the lake which as smooth as glass.  
  
" Oh Darien, isn't the moon beautiful?" Rei sighed.  
  
"Mmmph," Darien replied.  
  
" I just love nights when the moon is out in full."  
  
" Mmmph," Darien replied.  
  
" Look you can see Mars in the north sky!"   
  
" Mmmph," Darien replied.  
  
" Oh Darein, kiss me!" Rei cried throwing herself at Darien.  
  
" MMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Darien replied.  
  
Rei was struggaling to kiss Darien who was also struggaling to escape his bonds when all of a sudden Sailor Moon apperared floating over the water above the boat.  
  
" Take your hands off my boyfriend, you scaldy turnip! Anio serre fuku, bishoju senshi, Sailor Moon! Tuskini Kawatte Oshyko!" She said going through her complicated hand gestures.   
  
Rei and Darien sweatdropped.  
  
" Whoops, wrong languge, let's try that again." Sailor Moon said.  
  
The perky background music began to play again.  
  
" I am the sailor suited, pretty solider, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"  
  
" Go away Meatball Head, Darien and I are busy," Rei replied irritated.  
  
*Meanwhile *  
  
Mina was still dancing; she had never even notice that her friends had disappered. It was then that the DG decided to put on a slow song. Mina was shocked back into reality; she stopped dancing and looked around her.   
  
" Hey, where did everyone go?" Mina asked herself.  
  
Suddenly a really cute guy with slong silver hair tied in a ponytail (Yaten!J) walked up to her.  
  
" Would you like to dance?" he asked her extending one hand.  
  
Mina got a dreamy look on her face and took his hand.  
  
" Sure," she replied.  
  
*Meanwhile *  
  
Ami ran past the Garden house where Mr. Baxter lived, to the lake where she saw Serena floating in the air above a boat where Rei and a bound and gagged Darien were.  
  
" Mercury Star Power!" Ami cried sticking one hand in the air.  
  
She twirled around naked in mid air for half a minute transforming, as a group of pre-adolecent boys (the same ones from earlier) watched and drooled. Ami finshed her trasformation and ran towards the lake, the boys ran back in to the bushes.  
  
" I can't belive you Rei! How dare you steal my boyfriend!" Sailor Moon screamed  
  
Rei stuck out her tounge at Sailor Moon.  
  
" Ohhhhhhh!" Sailor Moon screamed.  
  
" Sailor Moon!"   
  
Rei, Darien, and Sailor Moon all turned to the source of the voice. Sailor Mercury came flying over toward them on her hover skateboard.  
  
" Hey Merc, when did you get that?" Rei asked looking confused.  
  
" Luna gave it to me, it's another on of my many gadgets," Mercury replied.  
  
" Oh" replied Serena and Rei togethor.  
  
Suddenly Black (Wicked) Lady appered above the scouts.  
  
" Oh great not again," Moon muttered.  
  
" I am Black (Wicked) Lady of the Moon called Nemisis! I will destroy you all and send this world into darkness!" Black (Whicked) Lady said laughing at the scouts.  
  
" Uhh Rini, I mean Black (Wicked) Lady, that season is over. You are gone," Ami called to the evil villian.  
  
" Really?" asked Black (Wicked) Lady asked. " Geee I had no idea, they don't tell us a thing in the Black Moon place, well no need to be here, I'm going shopping. Bye!" With that Black (Wicked Lady) disappered.  
  
" You know I think the author of this story is a nut bar," Rei said to the two floating senshi.  
  
Serena nodded, " I agree, this story has had so many plot twist and changes in it I feel almost like a preztal,"  
  
" I say we destroy her!" Mars yelled, an evil gleam in her eyes.  
  
Yea!" The other scouts agreed.  
  
The Author starts to get worried.  
  
" Mars Star Power, Make-up!"   
  
Rei spent the next half-minute twirling around nude in mid air while a group of pre-adolecnt boys watched droolong from the shore.  
  
Rei struck her last pose then turned to the author, the boys ran back to the bushes.  
  
" Allright, Star, we had enough! Were not putting up with you anymore! Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars yells to the author.  
  
" Uh-oh" replied the author.  
  
The author is promptly burned to a crisp.  
  
" Good job, Sailor Mars! Now it's my turn! Moon Spiral…" Moon starts to say but is promptly cut off by Saphire who appered out of thin air.  
  
The author who is now in a body cast begans to drool.  
  
" Wait! You can't destroy her, she is my one true love," Saphire yelled to the scouts.  
  
" One true love? But I thought Prisma was your one true love!' Moon called back.  
  
" Yea well we broke up about a year ago, and since I'm single and she is single, I thought maybe we could go out and maybe catch a movie or something." Saphire replied.  
  
" I would love too!' The author replied jumping into Saphire's arms. The two walk off with Saphire having his arm around Stars waist while she stares into his dreamy blue eyes.  
  
The other scouts sweatdropped.  
  
" This is to weird," Mars said watching the couple disapper.  
  
" I agree," Ami replied.  
  
" I'm bored," Serena whined.  
  
" So am I, " Rei replied.  
  
" Hey why don't we go and get a cup coeffe then?" Ami said.  
  
" Yea I could go for that," Rei replied.  
  
"Can we get Starbucks?" Serena asked.  
  
" Sure," Ami replied.  
  
The three scouts detransformed and walked off, leaving Darien still bound and gagged in the boat.   
  
"Mmmph?" Darien asked.  
  
* Meanwhile*  
  
"Get back here Freddy!!" Lita screamed as she cased Freddy past the outer's house.  
  
" Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Freddy.  
  
*Meanwhile *   
  
" Hey Michi? Was that Lita I just saw down there chasing a guy?" Haruka asked her love.  
  
" I have no idea, I can't see anything from over here on the other side of the room," Michiru replied never looking up from her painting.  
  
" Oh, okay" Haruka replied.  
  
Haruka went back to reading a car magazine while Michiru continued to paint.  
  
  
* Meanwhile*  
  
" Freddy when I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but a pile dust!" Lita screamed as she chased her boyfriend down the street.  
  
" Ahhhhhhhhh!" Freddy screamed.  
  
Suddenly Lita stopped in front of a coffe shop window, a dreamy look on her face. Inside sat the most hunkiest she had ever seen.  
  
" Oh wow, he looks just like my boyfriend Freddy, except nicer hair since Freddy dumped me," Lita sighed.  
  
Freddy took this time to make a run for it. Lita never even noticed.  
  
*Meanwhile *  
  
A house with white shutter and doaens of flowers set on a nice street. We zoom in closer to the house where you here someone laughing.  
  
Inside the house,  
Inside the authors bedroom.  
  
We see Darien locked into a cage that is hanging from the celing while the author dances around the cage laughing, while her famed Sailor Moon C.D plays in the background.  
  
" I got him, I got him!!! I got the only Darien!!! He's all mine!!!! Mwahahahahahaha!!!!" the author laughed evily.  
  
"Help," squeaked Darien.  
  
The End.  
  
Whoooo! I'm done. Yahoo! Send all comments, flames, questions, and the ever-popular Darien look alike to Saliormoon175@hotmail.com.  



End file.
